


Candy Floss

by Anonymous



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Danish Girl - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Romance, F/M, M/M, No Incest, Older Man/Younger Woman, The Danish Girl Crossover, Transgender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Somehow over the span of thirteen years, his nephew Newt, the bright-eyed little boy who had happily provided commentary as he dissected magical mushrooms on Graves’ lap, had flowered into a beautiful young woman.Prompt Fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieBaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieBaby/gifts).



> Early birthday gift to Beaniebaby. I've been listening to you gush about Gramander for the past two weeks, so here you go! 
> 
> I'm not very familiar with this fandom, and the movie was a bit of a disappointment for me as a die-hard Harry Potter book fan, but I did love these two characters. 
> 
> Original Prompt: I would really like to see a story where Newt dresses as Lily from The Danish Girl and maybe goes to a MACUSA event with Tina and Queenie, and somehow catches Mr. Graves' attention.
> 
> I kinda didn't stick to your prompt, but hopefully you still like it.

His keys are missing. Again.

Graves sighs in frustration. He’s already running late to work when he climbs back up the staircase and knocks softly on his niece’s bedroom door. To his surprise, it creaks open to reveal an empty room. Very irritated at this point, Graves walks quickly over to the closet and steps into the young woman’s suitcase menagerie.

He finds her sprawled gracelessly in the tiny cot in her makeshift study, her face mashed inside a book and wearing what appears to be one of his old shirts.

“Lili,” Graves can no longer keep the annoyance from his voice.

She startles awake immediately and looks up at him with vacant sleepy green eyes, her curly copper hair a crazed bird’s nest above her head.

“Uncle?” Her shirt slips, revealing a pale shoulder and the tantalizing curve of a small breast.

“My keys, Lili. They’ve gone missing again.” Graves quickly averts his eyes and says. He crosses his arms over his chest and waits impatiently as she scrambles about, calling the name of her blasted Niffler, a creature that seemed to have formed some sort of vendetta against Graves ever since the girl had arrived.

She manages to corner the small creature in five minutes flat, dangling the thing upside down and tickling a trickle of fine silver out of its pouch. Graves valiantly keeps his gaze away from his niece’s shapely bottom when she bends down to search for the item.

“I am so sorry, Uncle, I promise it won’t happen again,” She babbles after handing the keys over with a guilty smile. “Will you be home for dinner tonight?”

She sounds so hopeful he does not have the heart to say no. Graves lets her adjust his tie with soft fingers. Then, to his surprise, she stands on tiptoes and kisses his cheek shyly, molding her soft form against his hard lines for a brief second before pulling away.

“Have a good day at work, Mr. Graves.” Lili says sweetly, her fingers lingering at his collar a fraction too long.

“You as well, Miss Scamander.” He answers stiffly. “Stay out of trouble.”

She salutes him mockingly, “Yes, sir.”

 

* * *

 

The problem is, Percival cannot recall ever having a niece.

He could count the number of times he had met his deceased wife’s side of the family on one hand. The last time he and Eloise had visited the Scamanders in London, his older nephew Theseus had been asking him about joining the war after graduation while five-year-old Newton dug out a whole family of Horklumps from the back garden and cheerfully dismembered all of them in his uncle’s lap. Lili, Percival did not remember ever meeting.

Graves is not a stupid man. He’s the Head of Magical Law Enforcement and Director of Magical Security. He has an almost photographic memory.

He knows he does not have a niece, because somehow over the span of thirteen years, his nephew Newt, the bright-eyed little boy who had happily provided commentary as he dissected magical mushrooms on Graves’ lap had flowered into a beautiful young woman.

Yet, it is surprisingly easy to let himself believe.

And here she is, and after three weeks, the girl and her crazy suitcase had spilled its chaotic contents all over his organized life. Graves supposes it's the quiet loneliness of the house that makes her presence so appealing. Before Eloise had died, they’d never really planned to have any children because he’d been too focused on work. After his promotion to departmental head, her health had taken a sharp decline and she’d passed away shortly after. He misses her presence sometimes, despite the lukewarm nature of their marriage.

In the end, Graves decides feigning ignorance is the best approach.

It is, until the day he comes home from work to find Lili crying in her room.

 

* * *

 

It is two days after the Niffler incident. He’d pulled another late shift at the office approving the reports of Tina’s successful capture of the cult members they’d been chasing after since July. Graves comes home to find his ancient House Elf nearly foaming at the mouth in distress. He knows Arthur has a soft spot for the girl, which is why he is visibly alarmed by the Elf’s reaction.

He finds her door locked when he rushes upstairs. Soft muffled sobs can be heard from the other side of the door.

Heart pounding, Graves calls out, “Lili, open the door.”

He is not surprised when she refuses. Taking a deep breath, Graves says, “I know, Lili. I’ve known since first setting eyes on you.”

The door creaks open.

Her face is somehow different in the cold light of the moon spilling from the window, more angular and masculine. Graves suddenly understands how she has been maintaining her identity for the last month or so. the ingredients of that particular potion are heavily regulated within the US. He is not surprised she has run out.

“I’m hideous. Do not look at me, Uncle,” She covers her face and turns when he sits down next to her.

“You are not,” Graves says firmly and takes both her wrists, forcing them away from her face and into his lap. She lowers her head, but does not pull away.

“Lili, darling girl, look at me.” He cups her cheek. “You are not hideous.”

“I am,” A warm tear lands on the back of Graves’ hand.

“You are as beautiful as always,” He keeps his voice low and soft, the tone he uses for the scared witnesses Tina and his Aurors haul in for interrogation. “You are Lili, I see only Lili.”

Graves smoothes a gentle hand over her spine when she wraps her arms around his neck and sobs into his chest. “It’s going to be alright. Give me a list of the things you need and I will get them tonight.” The head of Magical Regulations still owes him a big favor.

She does as she is told, avoiding his eyes the entire time. Graves doesn’t know what had made Newt into Lili, but he knows it is not his place to ask.

That evening, Graves dreams of the little boy with the vibrant green eyes, surrounded by the creatures in Lili’s magical suitcase.

**Author's Note:**

> Questions can be asked in the comments. 
> 
> For this story, Newt is 19 going on 20, and Graves is 39. Graves married Newt's mother's younger sister. So they are not related by blood. 
> 
> This shouldn't be very long. Also, please be gentle with me. I actually have no idea what I'm doing. Seriously. Just trying to fill a friend's birthday prompt. Go read her stories, they are amazing. :D


End file.
